The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 12
"The Bite" is the fifth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis When the camp group find a place to stay, they find out it's already taken. The other survivors move onto the next test, and they are getting close to the end. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Jack died after taking drugs after he was promised that he'd get some afterwards. They got the key, which was the third key. Walter found a note saying "Kill Andy". The next room was Walter's, and he locked him and Andy inside. He tried to strangle him with a rope, but Charlie managed to get in, and ended up killing Walter. Dave tried to see what was in the bag, but Sean saw him and warned him to stay away from it. Plot Present (The Building: Day 6) Charlie lifted his hands. He was sitting against the wall. His hands had rope burn on them. He blocked out whatever anyone was saying. "Charlie!" Andy shouted. It was no use, he was in deep space. "We shouldn't leave him here", Cameron said. "Yeah, he tried to save your life", Lilly agreed, clutching her arms after her test. "What?" Andy asked, confused. "What?" Lilly said back. Sam piped up, "He's the only on who's been in this position, and he saved you. He earned some points". Andy sat in front of him, feeling kind of responsible. "Even if we have to carry him, then we will. I just hopes he snaps out of it soon, 'cause what will we do when it's his turn?" Andy questioned. Present (The Camp: Day 5) The group set off again, in hope of finding a place to stay. They had been travelling for a few hours, and it was getting dark. Dave led the group, while Sean and Frank hung right behind him. Jesse and Rachel walked behind Sean, while Jason and Anya stayed at the back. "You trust the new guy?" Anya asked Jason. "I dunno, he seems kinda attached to that backpack of his. Dave doesn't seem to know him all that well", Jason said. "I wonder what's in it", she said. "I dunno. Sean ain't the one I'm worried about", he sighed. They continued onto a big open field, slowly walking across it. "Who are you worried about?" she asked. He looked at Frank, "Him". Anya was confused, "Why Frank?" Jason stopped walking, as did Anya. "The night Jim died", Jason began, "Dave and Frank came back, both looking guilty as hell. Frank had a bloody knife in his hand". "Maybe he was bit. Maybe they had to put him down", she explained. "They haven't talked about it since then. Never said a word about how he died. And besides, when have you seen someone come back so fast?" Jason asked. They started walking again. "You're thinking too much into this", she said. "No, I'm not", he said, "That day, before he died. He was watching him, and when Jim left, he told me to keep an eye on him. I asked him what was wrong with Frank, he said he didn't know yet". Anya didn't say anything. "I'm in the same situation that he was in", Jason sighed. They came up to a house, and Dave slowly walked up to it. It was a two-story house, dark. It looked deserted. Jesse and Rachel looked in the windows while Dave knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?" he shouted. Frank heard groans behind him, he looked out onto the field seeing dozens of the undead walking towards them. "Oh, shit", he shouted, getting out his knife. The others turned around, seeing what he saw. They armed their weapons, while Dave started to kick down the door. He heard a noise coming from inside the house... the sound of a gun being loaded. Present (The Building: Day 6) Charlie closed his eyes, remembering watching the tape of him shouting the guy in the parking lot. Maybe he did do it, he couldn't remember anymore. He out his hands to his head. Andy noticed him moving. "Hey, you okay?" Andy asked. "I gotta get out of here", Charlie whispered. "I know, we all do", Andy said, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "No, I mean I have to get out. My family is out there", he said. Andy looked back at the others. "Look, you'll get your family back. But we need you. We can't do this without you", Andy addressed. Present (The Camp: Day 5) "Hey! Please let us in", Dave shouted. "Get the hell away from my house!" the man inside said. "Look, please. We can help you. We aren't bad people", Dave said. "You ain't the first people who said that", the man said. Jason started shooting, as did Anya and Jesse. "Look, we don't mean any harm. Just let us in and we'll be gone by morning", Dave pleaded. "Shut up, and please leave", the stranger said. Dave became frustrated, but instead of taking it out on the stranger, he turned around and started shooting. Each time, he'd get the walker in the head. In his mind, he'd think about what Jim said. He remembered when he taught him how to use a gun. Suddenly, more of them came from behind, until they were surrounded. Their backs were against the house, walled in. Jesse felt something grab his leg. He screamed, but quickly aimed his gun. Click. Out of ammo, he was hopeless. The walker sunk his teeth into his leg. Rachel noticed this, grabbed her gun and shot the walker in the head. Jesse fell to the ground, screaming. The others held the walkers off, while Dave looked at his leg. There was so much blood. "Open the fucking door!" Jesse shouted. Jason ran to the door and started banging on it. "Come on, man!" he said, "You can't do this". There was no answer. They were doomed. Surrounded by the undead. Everything went in slow motion for them. They knew that this was it. Almost out of ammo. Nothing left. Sean dropped the bag, hoping that if he was eaten, they wouldn't accidentally get the bag too. They heard a creak and the door swung open. "Get in!" the stranger commanded. Present (The Building: Day 6) "We only need one more key, then we're done", Sam said. Charlie looked down at his stomach. The bullet wound was bleeding. Andy noticed it, "Keep pressure on it. We'll get help soon". Charlie laughed and stood up, "Nobody can help us". "Hey", Andy said, "Thanks for saving me". "Yeah, whatever", Charlie said, turning to the others, "What's next?" "The next room", Lilly said. Cameron sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm kinda sick of rooms", Sam said. "Too bad, we gotta keep going", Charlie said, and walked out with the rest of them. They walked to the next room. On the door it said "Sam". Sam sighed, "Goddamnit". He opened the door, but it blew open. The wind was noisy. Inside the room, was about ten feet of a room, before half of it is torn off. They walked over to the torn off half, realizing that they were standing over a cliff, which was about a two hundred foot drop. Andy went to the corner of the room, to see if there was a way out, but the room itself was hanging off of the cliff. Over the drop, was a rope, which was tied to the other side of the cliff. On the other side of the cliff, was an open area, freedom. There was also a box with a phone on top of it. The rope was long. "Oh, bollocks", Charlie said. Did you like this episode? Yes No Trivia *This episode features the introduction of Henry. *This episode focuses more on the camp group, having focused on the other survivors for the past 4 episodes. *This episode is the first to show somebody getting bit. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues